


Double Date

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Jester's Ocs [8]
Category: Super Paper Mario OCs
Genre: F/F, M/M, and. unfortunately. this is an au, but its a good au tbh aaa......, god theyre so gay i absolutely love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: two couples of gays!did anyone ask for an au where kieran and damien are with sathel and delia and theyre mlm and wlw solidarity? no?please take it anyway,, i love these nerds.......also hell yeah this is for pride month. im a nb lesbian nd i love my ocs nd have a good pride month ya'll!!Characters: Damien, Kieran, Delia, Sathel





	Double Date

"I know  _ I _ already asked you this, but I don't think Kieran knows so... How'd you two meet each other?"

Sathel laughed sweetly, holding her girlfriend's hand in hers. "Delia was the one my mother introduced me to for learning how to sew larger pockets into my dresses and skirts. My mother never had the time to  _ deal  _ with me, let alone teach me, so she shoved the responsibility onto Delia. And little did she know that we'd end up meeting each other as friends, and soon-to-be lovers."

"That's really sweet," Kieran smiled at them, his smile alone making Damien's heart flutter.

"If anything, your mom just thought we were gonna be best friends, not  _ romantic _ partners." Delia added on, "Probably because your brother thought you were lonely and knew he couldn't take care of you. What an ass."

"Oh, Delia, you can't just keep calling Dimentio that. He's... got a lot on his mind, with our father and all. It's understandable he was worried that I wasn't seeing anyone other than him. I suppose it was for the best, after all."

"If he weren't your brother, I'd be calling him much worse. You empathize with him too much, Sathel. You're like that with a lot of people who don't deserve it."

"And yet, it's one of my more admirable traits, no?" Sathel giggled again, and Delia's words stopped, only being able to smile back at her girlfriend. "Anyway, Damien, you ought to go ahead and tell us how you became so close to your "Lord" that you two eventually fell in love."

"Well, it really does help when you're close friends at first," Damien began, Kieran immediately trying to make him stop, too embarrassed about how he initially reacted during that time. It could've gone a lot smoother, he thought, and looking back on it he was both relieved and flustered. Damien still continued on, "And luckily our families allowed us to be. We knew about each other more than any other person, and I guess it was inevitable that somewhere along the way, after all my other crushes, I'd fall for the most impressive one that's been in front of my face the entire time."

"Damien, that makes it sound like I've always been stunning, when, really, I only began to improve as person when we became  _ more _ than just friends. Please, you exaggerate far too much."

"No, Kieran, I don't think I am. You've always been amazing to me," He held Kieran's hand, giving him a soft kiss on the check, " _ my love. _ " This action left Kieran silently blushing, pulling away, more embarrassed than when Damien began the story.

"Of course, knowing me and knowing Kieran it was really anxiety-inducing for both of us to admit our feelings, and when we  _ did _ do it, it was cheesy.” Damien laughed, pulling Kieran back into a hug. “But, hey! Now we’re still cliché and happily gay.”

“That’s really sweet, actually.” Delia sighed softly, hugging her girlfriend as well. “And it fits you, you know. You two really seem like the people who know each other inside-out, as much as you know yourself.”

“We really do, honestly. And it’s relieving, because you know you can trust them and talk to them about  _ anything _ and they’d understand.” Damien grinned, “Besides, being with him makes every day fulfilling, and we find comfort in each other even on our bad days.”

“Being with Sathel makes every single day a miracle, and it makes me feel like this isn’t just a Hell we need to escape one day.” Delia began to laugh, squeezing Sathel. “And don’t let her formal attitude fool you, she’s really silly, just like me!”

“Oh! That reminds me of another question I wanted to ask,” Kieran said suddenly, eyes lighting up with excitement, “How long have you two been together?”

“Um, let’s see…” Sathel leaned on Delia’s shoulder, closing her eyes, doing the math in her head. “Okay, so we met around while I was nine, and we started “officially dating” when I was fourteen and right now I’m sixteen so…” Sathel opened her eyes, smiling warmly once again. “Only around two years! It feels like a lot longer though.”

“Damn, you two have only been dating for  _ two _ years?” Damien studied them closely, still with a playful smile on his face, “I would’ve thought it was much longer because of how you interact with one another.”

“Well, it’s nearly three years. We started dating just a day before Sathel’s birthday, and she’s turning seventeen soon.” Delia sat upright in her seat, trying to prove she was taller than Sathel. “Still not fair I’ve been seventeen longer and I’m shorter than you.”

Sathel pretended to shrink, and Delia smirked in satisfaction. Then the two laughed together, the cheer seeming to spread around the room.

“A-Anyway, how long have you two been together?” Sathel asked curiously. “You say “only two years” which implies that’s not a lot compared to how long you’ve been with each other.”

“We’ve been with each other for about five years now,” Damien offered happily. “And,” He spoke in a loud whisper, “I may or may not be proposing soon!”

“Damien! You keep saying it’s going to be a surprise, but if you keep telling people that’s not a surprise.”

“Well, duh, it’s just gonna be a surprise for  _ you _ , because you don’t know exactly  _ when _ or just  _ how  _ extravagant I’m gonna be!”

Kieran sighed into his hands, hiding his reddened face. “Still, you’re announcing it to  _ everyone _ , Damien. And you keep saying that, and it really makes me wonder if you’re going to somehow transform the entire castle while I’m asleep and I’ll wake up with confetti in my hair.”

“I could see it,” Sathel studied the two of them again, a slight mischievous look sneaking its way onto her face. “And if you want me to help, Damien, I’d be free at any time to help you set up things. Maybe I could even convince my brother to help!”

“That’d be great!” Damien exclaimed, “I mean, I could still do it with  _ my _ magic, but with more people who are helping me out, it’d be even quicker.”

“I should’ve never given you this idea--” Kieran mumbled quickly.

“Thank you Kieran!” Damien hugged him tightly, kissing him again, “And don’t worry, I  _ know _ you’re going to love it.”

“I mean, I love everything you do, but this is just-! Damien, I can’t believe you’re really going to do this.”

“Of course I am! You know that once I’ve got my mind set on something, I never drift away from that idea… Unless I find a better one. But, nope, I’m sticking with the castle idea.”

“Oh, but what would my  _ mother  _ think of it?”

After a moment’s silence, Delia spoke up again. “Well, I mean, if you’d like I could just knock her unconscious until the entire thing is done with.”

“Delia!” Sathel seemed almost happy now, “I’m so proud of you, this time you didn’t offer to stab someone!” 

“Yeah, I didn’t offer it, but that choice is still there.” Delia still accepted the compliment, in her own way.

“Well, then I guess we’re taking up two of those stabbing offers! For both of Kieran’s parents, please.” Damien agreed, to which Kieran weakly protested against.

“You got it-!” Delia pulled out a notebook that Sathel swiftly forced away, back into the pocket. 

“Delia, no stabbing!”


End file.
